Oblivious
by littleducklinglove
Summary: Roxas is in love with Axel. He's been in love for a very long time. Everybody seems to know that Roxas loves axel. Except Axel. Akuroku oneshot. also my first story. Would love your help making it better.


Author's Note: this is my first story and I know it's not perfect. I don't like the ending myself, but what's a girl to do? This story wrote itself. Please enjoy. And seeing as it's my first story, reviews will be very appreciated. Love you! -ducky

-/-

Roxas had a problem. A very tall, skinny problem who many others around him called Axel. On a normal day, Roxas also would have referred to Axel as Axel and not a problem. But today wasn't a normal day. Sure, it had started out fine, just like any other Friday, really. He had woken up way to early and headed for school on his bike, made it through the day by imagining the prospect of the party at Riku's that night. Then he biked home and wasted his time playing video games for 5 hours before the party.

Roxas had been looking forward to it all week. Parties at Riku's were always crazy and wild and just plain _fun. _But more importantly, Axel would be there. And Roxas hadn't seen his best friend in a month. Curse his dad for get a job three hours away and forcing Axel's family to move. Roxas was undergoing a serious case of Axel deprivation that could be fixed only be seeing the red head in person.

Plus the kid was absolute eye candy and Roxas had had a crush on him since he realized he was gay.

Which is where the problematic part came in. They lived in a large, rather accepting city for these sorts of things, so his sexuality was no secret. The whole school knew. And they treated fine. But Axel was blind. Despite being the first person Roxas had come out to, the person he spent most time with, and the only receiver of Roxas' flirting, the red head still hadn't even thought that Roxas might like him in a more than friend sort of way.

So it was a problem when the blond walked in the door of Riku's and the first thing he saw was Axel sucking face with some random girl Roxas had never seen. A very large problem. He didn't come here to watch the boy he liked make out with someone else.

Roxas froze. The door slammed shut behind him. Axel had the decency to break the kiss and look up.

"Hey Rox." he didn't have the decency to blush or ask how the blond was doing or what he'd been up to the past month before going back to kissing the chick.

Roxas felt like punching the red head in the face. This was _not _okay. Roxas had flirted _too_ long and_ too_ hard to let this happen. Something had to be done.

"Hey Rox, is that you?" Sora called from the front room. Roxas felt the barest edge of a smile brush across his lips. _Perfect_.

"Yeah" Roxas called back from the hall finally tearing his eyes away from his best friend and making his way into the party. He met his cousin half way to the improve dance floor of the living room where the couches were unceremoniously shoved up against the wall for space.

"Good to see you buddy," Sora said. "Sorry you had to see that mess in the front hall…" he added sympathetically. Sora had known about Roxas' cruse longer than Roxas had.

Roxas sighed. "It's okay. Actually, I was wonder if you could help me out a bit with that…"

"Gladly." Sora grinded in such an evil way that it made Roxas' stomach flip. Seriously, it was hard to believe that kid could do anything remotely evil. To this day Roxas hadn't even heard him say one curse word despite being friends with the biggest potty mouths around (i.e. Roxas and Axel).

"Great." Roxas proceeded to explain his plan to Sora while they headed for the kitchen. Maybe together they could finally cure Axel's blindness.

-/-

20 minutes later, when Axel and the chick finally stopped making out and were now grinding shamelessly on the dance floor, Roxas and Sora put their plan into motion. They had recruited the help of Riku to draw the chick away from Axel so the two shorter boys could confront the red head.

Getting the girl away from Axel had taken awhile, no thanks to the redhead himself, but once Riku finally managed to drag her away Sora and Roxas spent no time crossing the room and confronting him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Axel asked as they approached him.

"Axel we need to talk." Roxas spoke clean and firm.

"Umm… we are talking Rox."

"Out there." Roxas pointed to the empty deck out the back door.

"Umm… I'm kinda waiting for someo-"

"_Now."_

Axel stopped questioning and headed for the door. It was hard to get Roxas worked up about things, but everyone knew to stay out of his way and do what he said. The kid was dangerous like this.

The back porch was quite and kinda cold in the night air. Axel crossed his arms over his chest to keep out the cold. Roxas walked past him to the railing and leaned against it, crossing his legs and staring at the red head.

"Come here." He commanded. Axel crossed the porch and stood in front of him. Roxas looked up at his best friend. "Are you blind?"

Axel blinked "What?"

"Are you blind?"

"Again, what? Roxas, what are you talking abo-"

Roxas reached up, grabbed Axel by the collar of his shirt, and smashed the taller boy's lips to his.

Roxas pulled away and stared.

"Oh." Axel looked dumbfounded.

"Think about it, I'm leaving" Roxas turned and stared walking home, not even bothering to go back inside.

-/-

Roxas awoke the next morning to the sound of a pebble hitting his window. Somehow he managed to get up despite it being 6 a.m. Who wakes up at 6 on a Saturday? It was still dark out. Roxas was mad before he even checked to see who had so rudely woken him up.

Axel was standing under the window, in the same outfit he'd worn to the party plus a black hoodie. Roxas groaned. He didn't want to deal with this at six in the morning.

"Can I come up?" Axel asked.

Roxas sighed. "Fine." He supposed he'd better get this over with.

Roxas walked down to the front hall and unlocked the door to let Axel in.

The first thing Axel did was pull the smaller boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." His voice was soft and sincere. Roxas melted into the hug. He'd missed Axel's hugs. The blond firmly believed that Axel gave the best hugs in the world.

Axel pulled away. Roxas didn't like that. He stared at the taller boy.

"Yeah, I know a hugs not gonna make you forgive me," actually it had kinda. "But I really am sorry Rox. I had no idea. I guess now you think I'm a big jerk or something-"

"You waking me up at six didn't help you there…"

"Hehe… sorry bout that. I just had to get this off my chest." Roxas watched him expectantly. "You look like a puppy…" Roxas frowned.

"Get on with it."

"Okay. Here's the deal. I like you Rox. A lot. And I'm really sorry it took me this long to realize how I felt but here I am. I want you Rox." Roxas felt fluttery. "I love you."

Axel kissed him. Really kissed him. Roxas couldn't think. He could only think one word.

_Finally._


End file.
